


In Poor Taste

by Bideroo



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Background MakoHaru Breakup- Eek! :(, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: Woken from a dead sleep, Sousuke is pulled unknowingly into a bit of an adventure.(Or, a series of questionable decisions made by himself and others damn near gets Sousuke laid.)





	1. Into the Deep, Dark Night

"Hello?"

Sousuke waited, the din of voices and music blaring into the phone doing an incredibly unwelcome job of shaking off his drowsiness. "Hello? You there?"

Feeling his face pulling into a scowl, he rubbed angrily at his eyes and lofted ineffective mind-curses at whatever asshole had butt-dialed him in the middle of the goddamned night. "Hel-"

Unmistakable sniffling sounds cut off his heated exclamation. "Will you come get me?" he heard a voice whimper, and Sousuke pulled the phone to his eyes to re-check. Unknown number.

"Um, who is-"

"He dumped me," the voice interrupted.

"I'm… I'm really sorry to hear that. Um, who-"

"He broke up with me and left me here and-and I can't-" Sousuke winced as the man on the other end of the phone choked up, a loud sob cutting off his words. Shooting a glance to the alarm clock on his nightstand, Sousuke sighed and sat up in bed, tossing his covers to the side.

"Listen, are you uh, are you okay? You sound a little… Just try to take a deep breath or something, okay?"

"I'm not okay! He's gone and I'm alone! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" The stranger's shouts were raw and broken, and Sousuke heard another, calmer man politely asking him to keep his voice down. Sobbing starting in again, Sousuke was about to hang up so the guy could call one of his actual friends when there was a loud rustle over the line.

"Excuse me, you must be an acquaintance of Mr. Tachibana. My humblest apologies; I seem to have over-served him tonight, and he's… drawing a bit of unwanted attention. It would be best if you came and retrieved him immediately."

"Right, well, there's been a bit of a misunder-"

"I'm relieved he had someone to call. He is… distraught." Sousuke could hear the guy he assumed was the bartender murmuring to… Mr. Tachibana, whoever the hell THAT was, and tried to catch his attention.

"Sir, there's been a mistake. I don't even know-"

"The name of our establishment is the Prancing Lion. I can text you the address. He cannot stay here any longer, I'm afraid, as he's… somewhat losing consciousness, and I cannot care for him and tend the bar at the same time. It would please me greatly if you could offer your assistance."

What the hell are you DOING, Yamazaki Sousuke?? his mind screamed as he swung his legs off the bed. You are NOT going to leave the house at 1:30 in the morning to go pick up some drunken, sobbing stranger from a bar half-way across town! This is ludicrous!

While he sleepily tugged on a pair of pants, he heard himself speak. "Okay, that's… That's fine. Send me the address. I think I can be there in 20 minutes or so."

The relief in the other man's voice was palpable as he thanked him, and by the time Sousuke was in the car, he'd convinced himself what he was doing wasn't all that out of the ordinary. Just a good deed. Like leaving money in other people's parking meters. Paying it forward, or something like that. It was also not lost on Sousuke that the man had clearly said 'HE', as in 'he broke up with me', and a part of Sousuke felt a desire to help out a fellow gay man. Life in Japan can be hard enough, Sousuke nodded to himself, without having your emotional come-apart at the breakup of your societally shunned relationship happen drunkenly, and in public. Once more nodding, somewhat full of himself, Sousuke drove on, having thoroughly convinced himself of his own 'hero' status by the time he arrived.

Sousuke was striding confidently through the pub before his obvious mistake made itself known in a sudden sinking of his stomach. I don't even know who this fucking guy IS, much less what he looks like! Eyes darting to the bar, Sousuke grimaced, finding not one but 4 men tending. So I can't play it off then… I have no idea which one of them I talked to. Cheeks flushing, Sousuke realized it would look pretty… suspicious… if the bartender knew a complete stranger was taking a defenseless drunk person home. He slowed his pace, deciding instead to scan the place for anyone passed out. His eyes lit on a tall, brown-haired man slumped in a booth, and quickly walked over. What had been the guy's name? Tachinaga? He offered it quietly, afraid to get it wrong, and when the man didn't respond, Sousuke seriously considered turning on his heel and heading home. Drained of his previous confidence, he now felt foolish and underdressed and creepy and wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Thank goodness you've arrived." Startling at the unexpected voice at his shoulder, Sousuke turned to find a man that looked to be about his age, uniform impeccable, wiping his hands on a cloth tucked at his waist. "I'm Ryuugazaki; I'm a bartender, here. We spoke on the phone, I believe." Sousuke nodded mutely, a little taken aback by the man's effortless beauty. "Mr. Tachibana is a regular customer of mine, and I'm quite fond of him," Ryuugazaki murmured softly, gesturing to the sleeping figure in the booth. "He has had a very difficult evening. I cannot thank you enough for being willing to rouse yourself from bed to take care of him." Wincing when he noticed the man's eyes drop briefly to his ratty t-shirt and paint-splattered sweatpants, Sousuke felt his cheeks flush, suddenly wishing he'd at least have taken the time to throw on a pair of jeans.

"R-right," Sousuke stammered. "So I'll uh… just uh, I'll take it from here." Hand on the back of his neck, Sousuke wondered if he looked as embarrassed as he felt. "Um, thank you. Mr. Ryuugazaki."

"Certainly. If we weren't so busy, I would have taken him home myself, but… No matter. You are here, now. I'm relieved to see you are as… large as you are; Mr. Tachibana is a sizable man himself, and I was concerned whoever arrived might not be able to handle him."

Sousuke found himself blinking stupidly, astonished at the way the man's eyes had slowly looked him up and down, lingering as he took in Sousuke's broad shoulders and chest. "Right…" he breathed, his eyes drawn to Ryuugazaki's own broad, muscled shoulders, his narrow waist, his round, full ass…

His eyes snapped to the man's face, finding Ryuugazaki with an eyebrow slightly raised, the corner of his lips turned up ever so slightly in a knowing smile. "Allow me to help you get him to the car; it's the least I can do," Ryuugazaki offered, his voice quieter and lower than before, and Sousuke wondered if it was possible in any world anywhere that this stunning man was flirting with him? Doesn't he need to get back to work? Eager to prolong their interaction in any way he could, Sousuke quickly nodded.

"Ah… That would be… great. Um, thanks again."

"Of course."

Ryuugazaki slid into the booth beside the snoring man, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Tachibana… Mr. Tachibana, your ride is here. Makoto?" Shaking him slightly, Ryuugazaki tried again, a bit louder. "Mr. Tachibana? Your ride? You need to get home. Makoto, wake up, I'm not certain we can drag you if you are completely dead weight. Can you stand for me?"

Eyes peeling open, Tachibana stared uncomprehendingly for a moment at his bartender. "Huh? My ride?"

"Mmm, yes, we called someone to come here to pick you up, remember?"

Tachibana's eyes flicked to Sousuke, a pout coming over his features. "I don't remem… Everyone was busy. Nobody gives a shit. Just let me sleep here, Rei."

"You know I can't let you do that. Come on, he was kind enough to get out of bed in the middle of the night to help you. Let's not make it any harder on him than we need to, okay?"

Makoto's gaze narrowed from his arm's nest. "But who the hell... I don't know that guy! He's prob-bly..." 

"He's a friend of a friend." Eyes flying wide at Ryuugazaki's words, Sousuke took a stuttering step towards the table.

"Um-" Sousuke snapped his mouth shut at an impatient wave of Ryuugazaki's hand.

"Makoto, come on. You have to go. I have to get back to work." Flashing a glance to Sousuke, he began to drag Tachibana from the seat, Sousuke stepping over quickly to help him. 

Tachibana clearly did NOT appreciate the man-handling, grabbing on to the back of the booth like a petulant child. "NO REI! No! I don't want to go back! I don't want to go there if he's not there! It's not home without him…" Trailing off, Tachibana began to cry, and Sousuke watched quietly as Rei winced, rubbing his hand gently on his back.

"I can't let you stay here."

"Just throw me in the back, I'll sleep in a closet or something."

"That's ridiculous. You are going home."

"I don't HAVE a home anymore, Rei. Just dump me out on the street."

Sousuke stayed silent as the man adjusted his glasses. "You are beginning to test my patience, Makoto."

"Throw me in the river." Tachibana's flippant, pitiful reply clearly infuriated both of the others, and Ryuugazaki's mouth turned down.

"Okay, this is nonsense. I have to WORK. Please don't do this. I know this is very, very hard. But you are not jumping into a river or sleeping on the street. For god's… Haru would kill me."

Sousuke's expression was one of consternation and surprise; clearly these two knew each other better than Sousuke had originally thought. And… Haru? Sousuke felt something ping in the back of his mind, but couldn't place it.

"I don't fucking CARE what he thinks. He just dumped me, in a public place, and took off."

"Makoto, please…"

"And you're gonna send me home with a goddamned stranger? You think somehow Haru will find that any better than kicking my ass out the door?"

Flopping down into the booth opposite, Sousuke slammed a hand briskly on the table. "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you are making this guy's life really difficult right now. He needs to get back to work. I promise to get you back home safely, alright? I fucking pinky-swear it. But I want to be asleep right now, and the longer you sit here whining about us dropping you into the nearest body of water, the sorrier I am I came out at all."

Tachibana sat up fully at this, glaring at both Ryuugazaki and Sousuke. "Rei, seriously, who the fuck IS this guy?"

Leaning his head back against the cushion, Ryuugazaki shuddered out a deep sigh. "I wasn't told his name. He's a friend of Rin's."

"WHAT?" Tachibana and Sousuke cried in unison.

"We called your sister, we called your brother, we called Nagisa… Your sister is out of town, your brother didn't pick up, and unfortunately Nagisa is just as inebriated as you. So I called Rin, hoping he could help. He was with his girlfriend, and none too happy that I interrupted." Pulling a napkin from his vest pocket, Ryuugazaki tossed it to the table. "He gave me this number. Said 'give this guy a call; he's a friend of mine. He'll come get him'. Among other things."

Sousuke was rage-typing on his phone before Ryuugazaki could finish.

 

Sousuke: WHAT THE FUCK, ASSHOLE

Sousuke: WHY WOULD YOU SEND MY ASS OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO PICK UP SOME DRUNK-ASS FRIEND OF YOURS AND NOT EVEN TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING

Sousuke: I could be asleep right now, cocksucker

Rin: Yeah, yeah. You can thank me later.

Sousuke: THANK YOU? DO YOU MEAN 'KILL YOU'?

Rin: What do you think of Rei?

Sousuke: WHAT?? God DAMN it Rin, I just want to be in bed! And this friend of yours keeps talking about throwing himself into a river or some shit

Rin: They were together for 14 years. He has every right to be completely shattered. Hell, _I_ cried when I found out.

Sousuke: I just… I'm not trying to be an insensitive prick, but he's obnoxious and won't do anything we ask him to.

Rin: Well, I'm sorry about that. I didn't really peg Makoto as the sort to be a belligerent drunk. I'm sure he's just really torn up. Is Rei there?

Sousuke: Is Rei this bartender?

Rin: Yes. Glasses, gorgeous, built like a brick shithouse, GAY AND INTO REALLY TALL, DARK-HAIRED MEN… I'm trying to set you up, asshole.

 

Sousuke's eyes flicked up from his phone, Rei and Makoto watching him silently. At Sousuke's look, Rei's eyebrow arched slightly. "Everything okay?"

Sliding his phone back to his pocket, Sousuke dropped his forehead to his hand. "Yeah. It's fine. Look um… Tachi...bana? Are you ready to go?"

Makoto's head dropped to the table. "I don't mean to be a pain in the ass, you guys. I'm just really really sad, you know? And holy shit I don't want to go back to that place. Everything there is just going to remind me of him."

"Okay. Then you can stay at my place for the night. Tonight only. You have to face this, eventually," Rei spoke, his voice low and warm, and tugged a pen from the apron at his waist. Sliding the napkin to himself while Makoto gushed his thanks, Rei flipped it so Sousuke's number was on the back and quickly scribbled his address. "I'm truly sorry for disturbing you like this, Mr. …?"

"You can call me Sousuke."

"Mr. Sousuke." Ignoring Sousuke's chuckle, Rei continued. "This is my address and phone number. Please let me know when you've gotten him there safe and sound. I know we've interrupted your sleep, but I hope you'll consider sticking around until I arrive home; I know the hours I keep are strange, but I generally make myself dinner after work, and I'd love to offer you a meal as some sort of compensation for your trouble, this evening."

Rei pushed the napkin to Sousuke as Sousuke replied. "That's really kind of you, but please don't worry about it. Honestly, this has been… well, if not entertaining, it's at least been interesting. More eventful than my usual Friday night, for sure." Laughing self-consciously, Sousuke's eyes dropped to the writing in front of him. 'To Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome,' the note began, and Sousuke's mouth fell open.

 

To Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome,

I cannot thank you enough for being the sort of person that would get out of bed in the middle of the night to help a complete stranger. Rin told me I would be impressed by you, and I very much am.

I hope you can stay and chat for a while tonight, but if not, please feel free to contact me. Address and phone below.

Surprisingly turned on by your sweatpants,  
R. Rei

 

Grin threatening to snap his face in two, Sousuke raised his eyes to Rei. "What time do you get home?"

"Generally around 3."

"I'll see you then."

Rei's answering smile was breathtaking, and Sousuke did his best to tamp down the heat attempting to pool in his groin, standing from the booth and tucking the napkin in his pocket.


	2. My God, How Did I Get Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke gets more than he bargained for.

Sousuke looked up from the cat stretched out in front of him, hearing the front door click open. "I'm home," Rei uttered quietly, his voice floating to Sousuke where he'd camped out in the living room on the floor. Pulling himself to his feet, Sousuke felt suddenly bashful, wondering exactly what he thought he was doing, standing in a stranger's house at 3 in the morning in bare feet and his shabbiest clothes.

When Rei rounded the corner, Sousuke saw his face light up. "Oh good, you're actually here. I was afraid you'd change your mind."

Letting out a soft laugh, Sousuke dropped his gaze to the cat, rolling lazily around the floor. "The cat convinced me you'd be mad if I left," he mumbled, unsure of what to do or say.

"Mm, she was right." Rei tossed his vest onto the back of the couch, stepping lightly to the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Oh, um, sure."

Popping his head back around the corner, Rei scrutinized his guest, his brows furrowing. "You okay?"

"Right. I mean, yeah."

Rei's eyes narrowed slightly, his legs carrying him effortlessly across the room to Sousuke. "You don't seem okay."

"I'm just-" Sousuke abruptly cut off when Rei's hand bumped along the contours of his chest.

"Are you nervous?" Rei murmured, moving a step closer.

"Uh."

"It's alright." Rei's voice was nothing more than a breath, delivered directly to Sousuke's lips as Rei hooked his fingers behind Sousuke's neck, pulling their faces close. "Would you like to kiss me? Sousuke?"

"I… I would."

"I would like tha-"

Sousuke captured Rei's last word, the velvety softness of Rei's mouth a stark contrast to the sharp, driving need Sousuke could feel in the hand at his neck, fingers beginning to tangle roughly in his hair. "Ryuugazaki," Sousuke whispered, pushing the sound against Rei's lips, and when he felt Rei smile, a delicious shiver of heat ran up his spine.

Carefully wrapping his arms around Rei's back, Sousuke continued to press tentative kisses to Rei's mouth, not wanting to seem aggressive or over-eager, enjoying the soft sigh he felt puff from Rei's nose. When Rei's hands dropped to Sousuke's ass, Sousuke offered a tiny smile of his own, and Rei took the opportunity to push into Sousuke's mouth, startling a moan from the taller man. Suddenly Rei's tongue was relentless, hungrily diving into Sousuke while Sousuke's eyes flew open, his cock quickly swelling.

Sousuke pulled back, a bit breathless. "Um..."

"Um?" Rei chuckled, grinding himself against Sousuke's hardening length.

"I thought we were going to eat dinner," Sousuke finally murmured, self-conscious at how quickly the man had gotten him hard.

"Oh… I intend to feed you," Rei purred, burying his face in the crook of Sousuke's neck, nipping lightly at the soft skin. Hooking his calf around Sousuke, Rei bumped roughly against the back of Sousuke's legs, forcing him to his knees.

Sousuke, face dumbstruck, looked up at the man now towering over him, a soft "What the fuuuck…" escaping his lips.

Eyes locked on Rei's, Sousuke didn't even offer to move, waiting for Rei to speak. "You would look so lovely with your mouth on my dick," Rei explained, voice light and matter-of-fact, and undid his belt, adept fingers making quick work of his button and zipper.

"Holy shit. You uh, you take no prisoners, huh?" Sousuke laughed, pushing a hand along Rei's abs, relishing the newly provided access to his skin.

The movement pulled a sigh of pleasure from Rei. "Aaah, that feels good, Sousuke. And I am simply telling you what I want. Do YOU want your mouth on my dick?"

Fingers tucking into the waistband of Rei's briefs, Sousuke had them yanked down in a flash. "I don't think I'd have the mental fortitude to tell you no, no matter WHAT you wanted." He leaned back, eyes roving along Rei's pale skin. "You are fucking gorgeous. Where has Rin been keeping you?"

This surprised a chuckle from Rei, and Sousuke gave him his best bedroom eyes, gazing upward through his lashes. Brushing his thumbs along Sousuke's cheeks, Rei stilled his laughter, taking in the sight. "I've only recently been open to dating, again. I was in a long-term relationship that ended a while back, so... And I could ask the same of you."

"I suppose that's true," Sousuke husked, sliding his hands to Rei's ass. Nuzzling under the hem of Rei's shirt, he pressed his lips gently to Rei's hip, a tiny giggle escaping. "He told me he was trying to set us up. What did he tell you? That whole thing tonight was bizarre."

As Sousuke finished speaking, he pulled Rei's cock into his mouth, startling a gasp from him. "Hagh, ah, um, he said… Um, he told me a couple weeks ago, oh wow, yesss that's really good. He mentioned a couple weeks ago he had a friend he wanted me to meet, but we- OH JESUS GOD. Oh god. Wow, Sousuke." Rei's eyes were huge, trained on the man devouring his rapidly hardening member. 

Silence fell as Rei watched Sousuke work him, Rei's mouth falling open when Sousuke eventually lifted his gaze upward. "Dear god, you are divine," Rei moaned, snugging his fingers into Sousuke's hair. "Rin told me… he had a friend he wanted me to meet… mmmm Sousuke oh shit. Oh fucking christ, you are quite good at this, aren't you?" When Sousuke moaned around him, Rei felt his cock jerk roughly in his mouth. "Sssssssss oh wow oh shit. Um. He said you were beautiful and kind. Said um, mmm, that you looked intimidating, but were a big softie. He showed me your picture, and I laughed at him. Told him… ha, ha, HA, oh precious Jesus you feel so fucking good."

Rei could feel Sousuke snicker, the low, warm vibration around his swollen length forcing a hiss of breath through Rei's teeth. "I told him I didn't believe him. That there was no way you could be that stunning and still be a nice person." Choking back his moans, Rei pushed on, determined to finish what he was saying. 

"And then tonight happens. Rin was less than thrilled when I called, but once I'd explained... He said it was the perfect opportunity for us to meet. Said I could see firsthand how kind you were. He explicitly… aaaaah… told me to avoid telling you that we had a friend in common, that I knew Makoto, basically just setting you up to know nothing, and… oh my god oh my GOD what are you doing? It's so good... I was positively floored when you said you would come out. Who does that? I was prepared to tell you everything on the phone, because I didn't feel like it was… mmmm… appropriate to use Makoto's misery to- Uunnnngh, oh shit, your mouth is UNREAL."

Their eyes locking, Sousuke groaned heavily, pushing himself onto Rei as far as he could go. Deciding he'd had enough of explaining, Rei yanked abruptly on Sousuke's hair, causing his eyes to fly wide over Rei's cock. "I want your fingers," Rei rasped, voice hoarse. Sousuke's eyes darted to the closed bedroom door, just visible in the hallway. "I'll try to keep it down. Though the number of times I've had to listen to him would probably entitle me to do just about anything. Just… put your fingers in me. He's either passed out, or he already knows exactly what we're doing anyways."

Pulling from Rei with a wet sound, Sousuke stared up, panting. "Who am I to tell you no? But get on the couch; standing makes it too awkward."

"You can tell me no anytime you'd like."

"And I already told you I can't imagine ever wanting to tell you no."

"Are you trying to make me fall in love with you, Sousuke?" Rei laughed as he launched himself at the sofa, bouncing on the cushions while he shimmied out of his pants.

"Again… I can't imagine saying no," Sousuke growled, his gaze feral, and shoved himself roughly between Rei's legs. "Lube?"

"Give me your fingers," Rei breathed, letting his mouth fall open and curling his tongue in invitation.

Sousuke groaned, rubbing a hand over his own swollen bulge. "DEAR GOD in heaven, were you specifically created to drive me fucking insane?" Stretching out his hand, fingers trembling, Rei took them in his mouth, and Sousuke had to fight down the urge to blow in his pants then and there. Rei was clearly enjoying making Sousuke come apart at the seams, and Sousuke loved that Rei was loving it. It wasn't something he admitted to many people, but while he enjoyed being in charge in the bedroom, he loved when he'd stumble across someone who told HIM what to do.

Wanting more of it, Sousuke drug a wide, flattened tongue up Rei's dick, then paused. "Tell me exactly what you want."

Rei wrapped tentative fingers around Sousuke's hand, easing it from his lips. "I already did?"

"Um." Sousuke closed his eyes. "Tell me what to do."

"Do you… not know what to do?"

"No, I mean… Tell me how to make you feel good," Sousuke offered instead, the look he shot to Rei over his cock obviously shy, unable to force himself to be more straightforward.

"Sousuke? You're already making me feel good. Just um, continue to do what you…" Rei's eyes suddenly flashed, a wisp of a grin curling his lips. "I see," he whispered, leaning down to grab the back of Sousuke's head and guiding it to his cock. "I want to be in your mouth. Mmm, yes, just like that. And I want your fingers inside me. Start slowly, it's been a while."

Sousuke dutifully complied, sucking eagerly while his finger teased at Rei's entrance. Voice jagged at the edges, Rei moaned when Sousuke slipped inside and began thrusting gently into Sousuke's throat. "Oh, Sousuke… Your mouth is so sweet and warm..." Prying his eyes open, Sousuke glanced up to find Rei's skin deliciously flushed pink from his collar to his hair, his glasses slightly askew, chest heaving with ragged, panting breaths. 

Groaning wetly around Rei's girth, Sousuke fumbled one-handed at his waistband, tugging his pants and boxers down so he could wrap a hand around his throbbing member. Strokes clumsy along his length, Sousuke did his best to focus on Rei, timing the pushing of his hand at Rei's ass with the motion of his lips. Even the half-hearted friction on his dick had Sousuke choking out moans, Rei's answering cries shooting bolts of heat along Sousuke's spine. "SOUSUKE, Sousuke oh shit, you feel so-"

Both men startled harshly at the sound of a fist pounding on the bedroom door, Sousuke flying back against the arm of the sofa while Rei hissed at the sudden, rough movement in his ass. "YOU ASSHOLES WANNA GIVE ME A BREAK?" Makoto raged from inside the room. Eyes locking on each other, Rei and Sousuke froze, their cocks bobbing forlornly in the sudden silence. Sousuke choked back a giggle.

"I've had to pee for like 20 minutes…" came the pitiful follow-up, Makoto's voice like a small child on a road trip, and good sense told Sousuke to look away when Rei's eyebrows shot up, obviously holding in laughter of his own.

Eyes lighting on Rei's discarded trousers, Sousuke launched himself from the couch, snagging them and tossing them at Rei. As Sousuke realized how ridiculous he must look, splayed on the floor with cock'n'balls hitched primly over his waistband, his gaze snapped to Rei who began to openly laugh, head thrown back into the cushion. "Makoto, I'm… I'm terribly sorry…" Rei heaved, failing to sound even the least bit contrite, and Sousuke felt himself cringe, guiltily tucking himself into his pants. "If you'll give me just a moment, I'm… a bit indisposed…" 

A tiny titter made its way to them, muffled by the door. "I was gonna just go in your trash can, but I thought you'd kill me…"

"Dear god, no!!" Rei's face swiftly clouded with horror as Makoto cackled, and Sousuke decided this was as good a time as any to escape to the kitchen to wash his hands. While Rei did his best to make himself fit for polite company, Sousuke hunched over the sink, embarrassment and guilt beginning to give way to a mute, profound confusion. Why the hell did we do that? What were we thinking? And are we in trouble or not? Is that guy… He's still laughing?

Peeking a hesitant eye around the doorway, Sousuke was just in time to catch Rei throwing the door open, sputtering about hygiene and odor while Makoto guffawed, braced with his hands on his knees. "You'd fucking deserve it, you know…" Makoto panted. "Making me listen to… whatever the hell it was you guys were doing." Makoto's gaze swung to the smidge of Sousuke exposed around the door jamb, and Sousuke reluctantly stepped forward. "Though it definitely sounded like he was treating you right." Dissolving into musical, hitching giggles, Makoto took off for the bathroom, tossing a light "Good for you, Rei," over his shoulder before shutting the door.

Sousuke weighed his options, then gave an internal shrug and strode to Rei, standing stunned and stock-still outside the bedroom. "Hey, let's start over, huh? I'm going to head home for tonight, but can I take you to dinner sometime?"

Eyes slowly turning to Sousuke, Rei blinked, once. "I cannot believe you aren't running screaming away from this place," he finally offered, his words a barely audible breath, and Sousuke startled them both with a loud chuckle.

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Sousuke pulled him in for a small, chaste kiss, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his lips to Rei's ear. "So?" he whispered. "Will you let me take you out?"

Lifting his hands to Sousuke's shoulders, Rei pushed him back far enough to look into his eyes, a tiny smile blooming into a beaming grin on his face. "I would love that."

"Perfect," Sousuke grinned, backing away. "I'm gonna get out of here, then." Laughing softly, he shot a glance to the bathroom door. "I'll let you deal with that."

Turning swiftly, he made his way to the entryway, but his long strides were interrupted by Rei's abrupt yank on his arm, pulling Sousuke in for a searing, ravenous kiss. "Call me when you wake up?" he giggled, voice low and sultry.

"How could I ever tell you no?" With that, Sousuke waved and was gone, door closing softly behind him.

Once he was safely ensconced in his car, Sousuke let out a decidedly unmanly squeal and tore his phone from his pocket.

 

Sousuke: HOLY SHIT YOU WERE SO RIGHT. I'm so stupid happy right now I don't even mind admitting it! I fucking owe you, man!

Rin: STOP WAKING ME UP, JACKASS.

Sousuke: O-ho, you're one to talk.

Rin: But HAHAHAHAHAAA *gloating* I fucking told you so! How'd it go? Oh shit, it's really late… What the hell have you guys been doing? Did you bang?

Sousuke: No, but we definitely… got to know each other better. *also gloating*

Rin: NICE!!! Yeah, his ex is also a friend of mine, and he said Rei's a hellcat in the sack. Welcome to the power-bottom of your dreams, my friend. Name your first child together after me.

Sousuke: HA! Um

Sousuke: Thanks, man.

Rin: Mm-hmm. Now leave me alone. I need my beauty rest.

Sousuke: Yeah you fucking do, you hideous turd

Rin: Aw, there's my hateful, shitty friend. Sleep tight, shithead.

Sousuke: G'night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this as two separate stories in a series, because the two chapters feel very different to me- even as the author- style-wise, but eventually decided 'ah fuck it', and here we land.
> 
> As always, thank you for putting up with my bizarre fetish for rarepairs.
> 
> I hopes you likes, FreeFriends!!! <3 Feel free to say hello/yay/boo in the comments!


End file.
